


Шоколадные приключения (Часть 2)

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Married Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: Внезапно в сознании Маринетт пронеслись события прошлой ночи. Глубокий алый румянец нашел свое идеальное место на ее бледных щеках. И судя по тому, что сейчас вытворял Адриан, он, похоже, тоже думал о своем вчерашнем «шоколадном приключении».





	Шоколадные приключения (Часть 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фанфика "Шоколадные приключения" https://ficbook.net/readfic/4694174   
> Разрешение на перевод получено. Мы у себя спросили. Мы себе разрешили XD

Шоколадные приключения

 

Часть 2

  
  
На следующий вечер Маринетт сидела на диване, смотря полюбившейся ей «Канал здоровья», чтобы получить несколько мудрых советов от специалистов. Через некоторое время Адриан вошел в гостиную, покинув рабочее место в своем кабинете. Он был в отличном настроении, заметила молодая леди, взглянув на его почти танцующую походочку. В следующий момент Агрест сел на диван, убедившись, что он находится как можно ближе к своей прекрасной жене.  
  
А затем он начал делать  ** _это_**.  
  
Изящными движениями своих длинных пальцев он начал разворачивать плитку темного шоколада. Его движения были такими медленными и чересчур аккуратными. Шелест обертки действовал Маринетт на нервы, но она отказывалась смотреть на Адриана, полностью сосредотачиваясь на том, что умные люди вещали по телевизору.  
  
Адриан же наслаждался происходящим. Он быстро взглянул на свою красавицу, чтобы увидеть ее реакцию. Развернув уголок шоколада, он поднес его к губам и коротко облизал, прикрывая глаза в полном блаженстве. Возможно, мадам не заметила бы маленького момента его глупого восторга, если бы он не издавал эти странные звуки удовольствия.   
  
Маринетт краем глаза посмотрела на своего мужа и сразу же отвернулась, привлекая тем самым соблазнительный взгляд его завораживающих изумрудно-зеленых глаз. Он все еще смаковал этот злополучный шоколад, внимательно наблюдая за ней. Внезапно в сознании Маринетт пронеслись события прошлой ночи. Глубокий алый румянец нашел свое идеальное место на ее бледных щеках. И судя по тому, что сейчас вытворял Адриан, он, похоже, тоже думал о своем вчерашнем «шоколадном приключении».  
  
Она чувствовала это своей кожей.  
  
Тем временем молодой человек облизнул губы, покрытые темной сладостью, и приник своим телом ближе к ее хрупкой фигурке. Маринетт почувствовала, как дрожь пробежала по ее спине, когда он томно выдохнул ей в шею. Сладкий аромат его десерта коснулся ее ноздрей и затуманил разум. К тому времени, как она могла снова четко мыслить, Адриан уже успел положить руку на спинку дивана. Он закинул ногу на ногу и почти навалился всем телом на свою внезапно застенчивую жену. Ей некуда было бежать или скрыться. Легкая, но игривая ухмылка коснулась его совершенных губ, когда он снова поднес шоколад к губам и смачно облизал его.  
  
— Ммммм, это невероятно вкусно, — сказал он хриплым голосом и переместил руку в сторону так, чтобы шоколад оказался у самых губ девушки. — Хочешь попробовать?  
  
— Н-нет, спасибо, — ответила она бессвязно, отталкивая руку от лица. Была ли это просто случайность или чей-то намеченный план, но ее щеку вымазали темно-коричневой сладостью. И к великому ужасу Маринетт, Адриан заметил это сразу же, так как его губы накрыли сладкое пятнышко и начали слизывать шоколад, делая при этом щеку мадам Агрест еще более грязной своим липким ртом.  
  
Маринетт глотнула воздух. Ее взгляд упал на давно забытое телевидение, где какой-то случайный профессор рассказывал секреты о том, как сделать женщину более желанной для мужчины.  
  
Последнее, что ее затуманенный разум мог понять, прежде чем уступить место приятным ощущениям, был глубокий и горячий шепот Адриана:  
  
— Я был неправ, твоя кожа намного вкуснее и желаннее, чем простой темный шоколад.  
  
Она ощущала его ухмыляющиеся губы на своей шее, где он продолжал целовать бархатистую кожу и слегка ее покусывать. Он играл с ней точно так же, как кошки дразнили мышей, прежде чем съесть их на обед. У Маринетт не было сил противостоять его неповторимому очарованию. Он был ее слабостью, ее единственной слабостью, которую она так сильно любила.  
  
В тот вечер они не услышали остальные рецепты, предложенные «Каналом здоровья». Молодым людям было все равно, потому что все их внимание было направлено друг на друга… и на шоколад.


End file.
